Evelyn Martin
Evelyn Martin was a personal aide to First Lady Martha Logan during Day 5. She had a daughter named Amy. Evelyn recorded a conversation between President Charles Logan and Christopher Henderson which was evidence that the President was an important conspirator behind many of the events Day 5 Evelyn Martin was the aide for First Lady Martha Logan during the first several hours of Day 5. Evelyn was responsible for preparing Martha for the day's press events. When Martha was taking longer, as she claimed she was having a bad hair day, Chief of Staff Walt Cummings came and was clearly upset with Evelyn for not preparing Martha better. When Martha learned that David Palmer was assassinated in Los Angeles, she became hysterical and started spreading one of her conspiracy theories. She claimed that David called her a night earlier to discuss a matter of National Security, concerning President Logan. When President Logan played the conversation in front of Martha, it was different than her memory and she claimed it was doctored. After learning that all phone conversations are kept in transcripts, Martha decided to sneak out of her room and get the transcript from the archive room. Martha asked Evelyn to cover for her, and Evelyn reluctantly agreed. When Aaron Pierce, head of the Secret Service, came looking for Martha, Evelyn was able to cover for Martha. When Agent Pierce threatened that Evelyn would be in deep trouble if something happened to the first lady, Evelyn gave up Martha's location. Evelyn apologized to Martha for deceiving her, but Martha insisted it wasn't necessary, as she got the transcript. Martha decided to hide the transcript in her blouse, so nobody could get to it. When Walt Cummings threatened to have Evelyn's job, she was forced to give up the transcript's location. Walt managed to get the transcript after knocking Martha out unconscious. He was later exposed as a mole, and presumably committed suicide. Later that day Evelyn comforted Martha, who survived a terrorist attack on President Yuri Suvarov and wife Anya's motorcade. confronts Evelyn.]] Later that evening, Wayne Palmer contacted Aaron Pierce and told him he was headed towards the presidential retreat. Wayne claimed that there was a source inside the White House, someone who had been exchanging e-mails with David. The source was Evelyn and just as she was about to leave the retreat to go home, Wayne and Aaron stopped her. Wayne demanded her to tell her what she knows, and she revealed she knows who was responsible for the day's events. Evelyn refused to give up the evidence that proved who was behind the day's events, as Christopher Henderson kidnapped her daughter Amy. Aaron Pierce contacted Jack Bauer with this news, who headed over to meet with Wayne and Evelyn. Jack told Evelyn that he would rescue Amy if she was willing to give up the evidence afterword. Evelyn was contacted by Henderson, who told her where to meet. Jack and Wayne hid out at the location, taking out Henderson's men one by one, while Evelyn worked with them covertly. While trading the evidence for Amy, Evelyn had her daughter run to her and Jack started taking out Henderson's men. Before escaping in Evelyn's car, Henderson shot Evelyn in the leg. tends to Evelyn's wound.]] While tending to her wound, Jack asked if Vice President Hal Gardner was behind the day's events, and she claimed he had nothing to do with it. She revealed that President Logan was the mastermind and she has an audio recording to prove it. After taking Evelyn and Amy to a hotel, Jack decided to head to the bank where the evidence was stored. Jack offered to have Wayne look after her, but Evelyn insisted Jack would need help in getting the evidence. When Amy was in the bathroom, she started to cry and Evelyn got out of bed to assist her. Evelyn ended up falling down and losing consciousness. Amy contacted the emergency operator, who sent an ambulance, but Henderson's men were able to intercept the 911 call. Shortly after an EMS worker woke up Evelyn with smelling salts, Henderson arrived on the scene and killed the paramedics. Evelyn soon gave up Jack and Wayne's destination at the bank. Memorable quotes *'Evelyn Martin' (to Wayne Palmer): I have your brother's blood on my hands, and for that I will never forgive myself. ("Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm") *'Jack Bauer': Evelyn, is it the Vice President? Is it the Vice President?! *'Evelyn Martin': The Vice President has nothing to do with this! (Jack looks on in horror) ("Day 5: 10:00pm-11:00pm") Background information and notes * Evelyn and her daughter are not seen or heard from again after Henderson tracked them down. It is plausible that he killed them both, since he was willing to sacrifice his own wife to ensure the safety of the conspiracy. Appearances Day 5 Martin, Evelyn Martin, Evelyn Martin, Evelyn